52 saveurs sur le Capitaine Jack Harkness
by chromosome et j en suis fiere
Summary: Reccueil d'OS sur le Capitaine Jack Harkness pour la communauté 52 saveurs, posté sur FFnet parce qu'il faut soutenir Shakes et développer la rubrique TW du site. D'aboreuh. Spoilers divers indiqués.
1. Des choses dans les corps célestes

Cette histoire est en fait un reccueil de One Shot écrits sur et pour la communauté 52 saveurs de Live Journal.

Personnage choisi ? Captain Jack Harkness (STOP IT !), des excellents séries anglaises Doctor Who et Torchwood. Puisse le Grand Russel T. Davies continuer à les produire et arrêter d'en écrire des scénarios.

J'ai donc 52 thèmes sous la forme de phrases, à moi d'en faire ce que je veux. En espérant que cela vous plaise...

Les OS sont indépendants mais il y a une progression entre eux, qui suit en fait l'évolution de Jack. On peut les diviser comme suit :

pré-DW

DW 1

Arc 1 : Estelle

TW 1

DW 3x11 à 3x13

TW 2

Arc 2

Arc 3 : Ianto et Jack (Hors Time-Line)

Dans la mesure du possible, les OS seront classés par ordre chronologique.

Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture et j'espère que vous passerez un agréâble moment en notre compagnie. Attachez vos ceintures et n'oubliez pas, le commandant de bord accepte les pots-de-vin (sous forme numérique exclusivement).

Bon voyage !

**Spoilers:**

DW 1x09

**Disclamer:** Je me demande, dans la mesure où le passé de Jack est inconnu… non ? Bon, ben, pas à moi alors, le beau Captain est à Russel T. Davies.

**Note** : Vous remarquerez l'emploi abusif de pronom personnel de la troisième personne du singulier. Je ne me voyais pas donner un nom pré-DW à Jack.

**Des choses dans des corps célestes**

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi se retrouve-t-il _là _? Jack se pose la question, et honnêtement, pour l'instant, la réponse lui échappe.

Oh, bien sûr, quand il ne sera plus coincé dans ce croiseur high-tech, balloté entre les épaves de la décharge interstellaire qu'est devenue la ceinture d'astéroïdes depuis le Crash, et que ses anciens collègues décideront que leurs vies valent plus qu'un croiseur Chula, il est sûr qu'elle lui apparaîtra même clairement. Mais pour le moment, ça n'est vraiment le cas…

Il était l'un des meilleurs agents de la toute puissante Time Agency. Ses brillants états de service lui valaient l'indulgence de ses supérieurs, qui, avouons-le, tant que le travail est proprement fait, se fichent pas mal de ce que ses agents ont à faire pour ça. Ou, dans son cas, de ce qu'il a fait, et avec qui.

Etait-il heureux ? La question est stupide. Sans doute pas autant que de se demander comment il en est arrivé là – il le sait parfaitement, il a juste encore du mal à l'admettre - mais elle l'est. Une vie mouvementée, extraordinaire, et le réconfort de savoir qu'on travaille pour le bien de l'humanité – rien que ça ! Il était heureux de sa vie, de cela il est sûr. Mais heureux lui-même ? Sans doute. Peut-être. Il décide d'abandonner le sujet, il manque de points de comparaison.

Un coup d'œil sur les scanners lui apprend qu'ils n'ont toujours pas renoncé. Imbéciles. Il dérive, moteurs éteints et alimentation au minimum, au milieu de milliers d'épaves qui s'entrechoquent et se crashent régulièrement sur les astéroïdes qui les entourent. Il est virtuellement invisible aux yeux des détecteurs électroniques: il est comme un arbre au milieu d'une forêt. En pleine tempête.

Malgré lui, il en revient à sa première question : comment en est-il arrivé là ? Et bien, il était l'un des meilleurs agents de la TA, il a déjà abordé le sujet. Un des plus brillants. Un des moins disciplinés, aussi. Et c'est en fait cette malencontreuse combinaison qui l'a mené là ou il se trouve aujourd'hui: il a découvert quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas du. Il a compris quelque chose qu'il aurait du continuer à ignorer jusqu'à la fin de ses jours – et cette simple idée lui fait horreur.

Deux ans. _Deux_ ans. Deux ans de sa vie disparus. Envolés. Soigneusement conservés au plus profond des archives de la TA, il n'en doute pas. Et il ne sait même pas _pourquoi_ ! Alors quand il en a eu la preuve, quand les relevés biologiques et les dates officielles n'ont pas correspondu, il est parti. D'un coup, sans plan, sans arme ni vaisseau – même si ça a en réalité été le plus facile à trouver – et sans la moindre idée de la manière dont il allait récupérer ses souvenirs. Parce qu'il va les récupérer.

Alors, il est partit. Parce que continuer à travailler pour ceux qui lui ont sans remords volé deux ans de sa vie était au-dessus de ses capacités. Naïvement, il avait crû qu'être agent temporel le mettait à l'abri de _ça_. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Et il a l'impression qu'on lui a pris plus qu'une partie de sa vie. Qu'on lui a pris sa dernière parcelle d'innocence. Parce qu'on a trahit sa confiance.

Bien, il sait à présent comment il en est arrivé là. Il commence même à entrevoir pourquoi. Et maintenant ? Il est un Time Agent depuis si longtemps… il voyage dans le temps et l'espace, recueille des informations, les échange, et veille au respect de la Trame temporelle telle qu'elle est consignée dans les archives de l'agence.

Ce sont bien ces archives qui rendent la TA si puissante. Parce que le pouvoir n'est pas l'argent, mais la connaissance. A travers le temps, la TA _sait_. Et ça la rend intouchable. C'est la première chose qu'on lui a appris, et il a bien appris sa leçon. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il doit exister une information suffisamment importante aux yeux de la TA pour valoir sa mémoire. Parce que la seconde leçon est qu'il est impossible de consigner les détails du futur de l'univers entier. La Trame, oui. Les carrefours. Ceux et ce qui doit être. Ceux et ce qui ne doit _pas_ être. Mais la Trame est incomplète. Et la TA toujours à la recherche de plus d'informations.

S'il ne sait pas quoi être d'autre qu'un Time Agent, et bien, il restera un Time Agent. A son compte. Il continuera à récupérer, monnayer, échanger des informations. Jusqu'à ce qu'il en trouve une qui lui permettra de récupérer sa mémoire.

En posant à nouveau les yeux sur les scanners, en ne voyant plus que des épaves flottantes autour de lui, dont il fait partie, il voit exactement comment. Ses poursuivants n'ont pas su distinguer un vaisseau en parfait état d'un bout de ferraille volant, alors qu'ils le savaient là. Alors comment les autres Time Agents sauront faire la différence entre une épave spatiale et un vaisseau non identifié dans le Vortex ?

Il lève les yeux sur le cimetière spatial qui l'entoure. Cette cachette parfaite, découverte par hasard, vient de devenir une mine d'or. Des milliers d'épaves. Des milliers d'opportunités. Mais un seul but.

Il se redresse, et remet rapidement le vaisseau en état de marche. Ces quelques heures n'auront pas été perdues pour tout le monde, pense-t-il sarcastiquement à l'idée des deux autres repartis bredouilles. Il sait à présent comment il en est arrivé là. Mais plus important, il sait à présent comment s'en sortir.

Il a toujours été un homme d'action.


	2. Ton voeu se réalisera t il ?

**Spoilers :** DW 1x9, 1x10.

**Disclamer :** DW et TW appartiennent à Russel T. Davies. J'envisage de demander la garde.

**Note :** à la base, je travaillais sur le moment ou Jack découvre qu'il est responsable de la transformation des gens en zombies à masque-a-gaz, mais le capitaine a décide qu'il préférait bosser sur cette partie là. Faut croire qu'il n'assume toujours pas…

**Ton vœu se réalisera-t-il ?**

Une ambulance Chula. Un vaisseau perdu. Un bout de ferraille. Une arnaque. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait arriver ? « Rien, bien sur, ce n'est qu'un vieux vaisseau vide, » se répète sans cesse Jack depuis que cet homme étrange l'a accusé d'être a l'origine de tout _ça_. Il s'en est défendu, évidemment. Comment pourrait-il être à l'origine d'une chose aussi effroyable ? Il a pris toutes les précautions nécessaires, bien sur. Il est un escroc, certes sans scrupules, mais pas sans conscience.

« C'est une coïncidence, une erreur, » se répète-t-il avec force. « Je n'ai _jamais_ voulu ca. » Il cherche à récupérer ce qu'on lui a vole, cette partie de lui disparue - _deux _ans ! C'est une vie ! Les souvenirs qu'il garde de son père s'étalent sur deux ans -, il en a le _droit_, à la fin ! Comment cela aurait-il pu aboutir à un tel capharnaüm ?

« Pas ma faute, pas _ma_ faute, » se martèle-t-il sans relâche alors qu'il court à travers l'hôpital londonien.

Mais qui essaie-t-il de convaincre ?


	3. Comment le feu a épousé l'eau

Ré-édition de la première saveur postée puisque j'ai enfin trouvé le temps d'y ajouter les autres, et que je me remets à les écrire.

* * *

**Spoilers** : DW 1x13

**Disclamer**: dans mes rêves, oui…

**Comment le feu a épousé l'eau.**

Le Capitaine Jack Harkness estime qu'il a l'esprit ouvert. Il est né au 51ème siècle, et il a voyagé dans le temps et l'espace pour le compte de la Time Agency une bonne partie de sa vie. Il y a rencontré des personnages étonnants : humains, aliens, souvent métis. Males, femelles, parfois hermaphrodites.

Oui, le Capitaine Jack Harkness a rencontré des gens très variés au cours de sa vie. Mais jamais encore il n'avait rencontré deux êtres aussi diamétralement opposés et complémentaires que le sont le feu et l'eau !

Rose Tyler, jeune humaine encore naïve qui brûle d'aventures et dont l'enthousiasme rayonne et réchauffe autour d'elle. Le Docteur, Time Lord glacé par ses souvenirs, qui s'infiltre dans votre vie sans que vous y preniez garde et vous englouti irrémédiablement.

Lorsqu'il rejoint le duo, Jack se demande quelle est sa place, à lui. Quel est l'élément qui côtoie le feu et l'eau sans jamais ni se brûler ni se noyer.

Lorsqu'il voit le Tardis repartir sans lui, Jack comprend que le feu et l'eau se suffisent a eux seuls. Qu'aucun autre élément ne se compare a eux.

Jack prend alors conscience qu'il n'est que poussière, cette poussière à laquelle retournent tous les êtres vivants, humains ou daleks. Cette poussière qu'il a laissé glisser entre ses doigts, et dont les derniers grains s'envolent, repoussés par le vent qui emporte son feu et son eau loin de lui.


	4. La possession d'appareils si fragiles

**Spoilers:** DW 3x11

**Disclamer:** Pas à moi. Croyez bien que je le déplore.

**La possession d'appareils si fragiles**.

Ex-Time Agent, le Capitaine Jack Harkness a beaucoup voyagé. Dans le temps, bien sur, mais pas seulement. Et alors qu'il n'a mis que quelques secondes a couvrir l'espace-temps séparant l'an 200100 de l'année 1868, il se retrouve, depuis, contraint de _vivre_ chaque jour le séparant du Docteur. Ce Docteur qui l'a laissé pour mort sur le satellite 5, sans même un regard en arrière – il y a d'ailleurs quelques griefs a ce sujet, et il espère que le passage du temps ne les apaisera pas trop.

Jack ne sait pas très bien ce qui le perturbe le plus. Avoir à vivre pour atteindre une époque, ou bien pouvoir gaspiller a loisir ces années sans le moindre remord ? Il n'a pas encore pris l'habitude de ne pas craindre pour sa vie, mais cela viendra bien un jour…

Ballotté a travers le monde et les guerres du XXème siècle, Jack regarde parfois ce qu'il reste de son manipulateur de Vortex, et se remémore cette vieille expression qu'un ancien professeur aimait lui seriner.

« Ce n'est pas tant la destination qui compte que le voyage accomplit pour l'atteindre. »

Jack connaît sa destination. Retrouver le Docteur. Mais par comparaison avec l'existence qu'il a menée jusque la, il ne voit pas trop ce que ce voyage peut lui apprendre. A part peut-être la patience. Parce qu'utile ou non, ce voyage est sans conteste le plus long qu'il ait jamais entreprit.


	5. Cinq nuances de blanc

De retour avec les autres saveurs écrites l'été dernier, enfin publiées sur .

La suite bientôt, puisque je me suis remise à l'écriture.

Comme toujours, merci à Clio Reap pour m'avoir motivée à me mettre à l'écriture, et à Shakes Kinder Pinguy pour m'avoir fait découvrir Torchwood et Doctor Who.

* * *

**Rating : **R

**Spoilers : **toute la saison 1 de TW

**Disclamer :** Jack n'est pas à moi. La vie est injuste. Je veux celle de Russel T. Davies.

**Cinq nuances de blanc.**

Pour Gwen, Jack est l'incarnation du prince charmant auquel toutes les petites filles ont rêvé un jour ; chevalier des temps modernes décontracté, charmeur et enjôleur, il fait exploser sa vie et elle le laisse faire parce qu'un homme comme lui _sait_, n'est-ce pas ? Mais elle a oublié quelque part qu'en dépit de son immortalité, Jack n'est qu'un homme.

Alors quand elle fait irruption dans son bureau pour lui demander comment - mais bon dieu comment ? - il a pu laisser Suzie travailler sur le Gant alors que son père mourrait devant elle, elle ne sait pas bien pourquoi elle en veut tant a Jack.

Parce qu'il n'a pas tenu compte des émotions des membres de son équipe ? Oui, sans doute, mais Jack n'a jamais rien eu d'un chef attentionne. Parce que les mots de Suzie ont détruit l'image qu'elle avait de lui ? Oui, aussi.

Parce que Jack n'est pas omniscient, même s'il en donne l'impression. Parce que le blanc immaculé dans lequel elle l'a enveloppe se tache soudain de noir. Ce blanc qui est reste pur, même alors qu'il laissait une enfant innocente suivre des créatures qui tuent par jeu. Oh, elle lui en a voulu, bien sur, comme tous les autres : c'est tellement plus facile de lui en vouloir à lui que de reconnaitre leur propre impuissance.

Alors oui, lorsqu'elle entre en furie dans son bureau, elle lui en veut d'avoir détruit l'image qu'elle avait de lui. Mais depuis, Jack s'est sacrifie pour eux. Sa mort a lavé les taches sur son linceul. Alors Gwen veut croire qu'il reviendra, pour eux, pour ce monde qui a tellement besoin de lui…

oOo

Pour Owen, Jack n'est qu'un homme, teinté du même gris indifférence que les autres. Un homme que d'autres ont placé au-dessus de lui. Ca lui va très bien, pour tout dire ; il faut bien des gens pour diriger, n'est-ce pas ? Et à voir Jack batailler avec les hauts responsables de l'UNIT et la première ministre, Owen se dit qu'il est très bien, seul dans sa fosse.

Mais depuis Diane, il n'est plus seul. Alors lorsqu'elle le supplie d'ouvrir la faille, et que Jack argue de ses qualités de chef pour le lui refuser, pour la première fois de sa vie, Owen goute à l'amertume de ceux qui n'ont pas le pouvoir. Owen n'a jamais laissé rien ni personne l'empêcher d'atteindre son but. Et Jack ne sera certainement pas le premier.

Alors quand il voit Abbadon s'élever au-dessus de lui, Owen comprend que le pouvoir a lui aussi un gout amer ; celui des conséquences. Et lorsqu'il voit Jack vivant, il ne ressent qu'un intense soulagement à l'idée que ce sera encore Jack qui aura à dormir la nuit avec le poids de ses actes, pas lui, plus lui, et le gris devient noir.

Noir, parce que c'est la couleur de sa propre lâcheté. Noir, parce que s'il espère égoïstement que Jack reviendra, il ne voit pas pourquoi un homme reviendrait pour continuer à vivre ça…

oOo

Pour Toshiko, si elle devait attribuer une couleur à Jack, ce serait crème ; la couleur du dessert auquel elle peut comparer son travail ; doux, parfois amer, et addictif. Jack est l'homme qui lui a donné un job à la hauteur de ses attentes et qui lui a montre que son monde n'était qu'un grain de poussière dans l'univers. Jack a ouvert une porte qu'elle ne peut refermer, qu'elle n'a jamais voulu refermer, même alors qu'un pendentif détruisait ses certitudes.

Toshiko respecte Jack en tant qu'homme, et en tant que chef. Et alors que, perdue dans une époque hostile, il lui affirme qu'il prendra soin d'elle, elle commence même a le considérer comme un ami.

Mais Toshiko le voit également hésiter, à cause de cet homme qu'il connait à peine. Le crème devient alors le blanc innocence de cette manière qu'ont les enfants d'aimer. Inconditionnellement et sans penser au lendemain, parce que c'est de cette manière qu'aime Jack. Elle voit ses yeux sur le seuil de la faille temporelle qui les ramène chez eux. Elle voit ses yeux lorsqu'Owen lui rétorque que sans lui, ils seraient encore en 1941. Elle voit ses yeux crier que, oui, il aurait préféré y rester.

Toshiko a vu Jack envisager de les abandonner pour une nuit dans les bras du capitaine Jack Harkness, alors elle sait que la disparition de la main à laquelle il tient tant ne signifie qu'une chose : il ne reviendra pas. Et elle est quelque part trop émerveillée de voir qu'on peut aimer et être aime à ce point là pour lui en vouloir.

oOo

Pour Ianto, Jack est la lumière. Apres la mort de Lisa, il a cesse de lutter contre le trou noir que d'autres appellent Torchwood. Il sent la froideur de la lame sous sa gorge et l'odeur écœurante du sang l'étreint. La Mort est assez près pour qu'il voie son sourire, et il se félicite de cette métaphore. Torchwood détruit tous ceux qui l'approchent, irrémédiablement ; insidieusement d'abord, puis inexorablement.

Mais la lumière de Jack repousse la mort; elle combat le trou noir et Ianto, tel un papillon, ne peut s'empêcher de la suivre, ne peut plus se résoudre à retourner dans les ténèbres de lui-même. Et quand la lumière de Jack se dérobe a sa vue, Ianto se sent retomber dans le noir.

Alors il se demande maintenant quelle sorte de lumière repousse les ténèbres alors qu'on ne peut pas la voir, alors que la seule certitude qu'on a est qu'elle continue de briller, quelque part. Ailleurs.

* * *

Les cinq nuances : blanc - crème - gris - noir - lumière.

S'il y a des erreurs ou des incohérences, je m'en excuse ; je n'étais pas censée publier de thèmes sur TW avant d'avoir revérifie les épisodes concernés mais je _sais_ que ca va se finir en intégrale (raison officielle. En fait, je suis terrifiée à l'idée d'écrire Ianto, parce que je n'arrive pas à l'analyser aussi bien que le fait Shakes TT).

Oh, et j'ai royalement ignoré « Combat », aussi, parce qu'Owen et moi sommes encore en discussion a ce sujet et que son point de vue est déjà suffisamment long comme ca.


	6. Un jour gris de plus dans un monde bleu

De retour avec les autres saveurs écrites l'été dernier, enfin publiées sur .

La suite bientôt, puisque je me suis remise à l'écriture.

Comme toujours, merci à Clio Reap pour m'avoir motivée à me mettre à l'écriture, et à Shakes Kinder Pinguy pour m'avoir fait découvrir Torchwood et Doctor Who.

* * *

**Spoilers:** DW 3x11

**Disclamer:** Pas à moi et ca tombe bien, je n'aurais pas le temps de m'en occuper. Et je nierai avoir jamais dit ca. Et je _veux_ la tête de celui qui a proclamé que la vie étudiante, c'était la fête.

**Un jour gris de plus dans un monde bleu sombre**.

Les jours passent et ne se ressemblent pas. En fait, si, d'une certaine manière – après plus d'un siècle d'existence, tous les jours se ressemblent, sans exception. En particulier ceux où il se retrouve à courir après les Weevils – mais Jack n'est pas prêt à se l'avouer. Il ne peut pas mourir, c'est un fait, mais il n'est pas à l'abri de la folie. Et admettre qu'il a tendance à perdre la notion du temps l'y conduirait sans aucun doute.

Ceci dit, c'est l'avantage d'avoir un job où on vous demande jour après jour de sauver l'humanité/la planète tout entière/juste votre équipe pour aujourd'hui (rayer les mentions inutiles) : pas le temps de s'ennuyer. Ni de penser à autre chose qu'à l'une des trois mentions ci-dessus. Sauf la nuit, quand tout est rentré dans l'ordre et que vous savez que vous ne trouverez pas le sommeil d'ici à de longues heures. Mais il existe des remèdes agréables à l'insomnie, Jack est bien placé pour le savoir.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il a depuis longtemps cessé de répertorier toutes les manières dont il a déjà vu la Terre être mise en danger. Il garde toutefois ses exemples préfères a portée de main, au cas où Owen viendrait à demander à la ronde ce qui peut bien encore leur arriver de pire, où pour le plaisir de voir les yeux de Gwen s'écarquiller de frayeur sans qu'elle ose demander s'il se moque d'elle ou pas.

Chacun brise la monotonie à sa façon, et, d'une certaine manière, chacun des membres de son équipe le lui permet – on se lasse de tout, même de sauver le monde.

Toshiko arrive régulièrement au Hub surexcitée par une nouvelle idée de programme qui va leur simplifier la vie. C'est un délice de la voir s'y plonger et de l'en faire émerger de force sous des prétextes fallacieux, juste pour voir ses yeux ne mettre qu'une seconde à se focaliser sur la question de Jack avant de repartir dans son univers. Et sa fierté lorsqu'elle parvient a un résultat…

Owen passe la majeure partie de son temps à râler, c'est vrai, mais il râlait déjà pendant l'entrevue qui lui a donné ce job. Jack ne se souvient plus pourquoi – preuve s'il en faut à quel point ses jérémiades sont inutiles, quoique souvent très imaginatives -, mais il se souvient avoir pensé que ça mettrait de l'animation dans le service. Il se souvient également avoir signé l'avis de recommandation. Il tache de s'en souvenir à chaque fois qu'Owen joue avec sa patience.

Quand à Ianto, et bien… Jack doit l'avouer, Ianto faisait partie des meubles rescapés de Canary Warf, et était trop discret pour réellement faire partie de ce qui parvenait encore à le surprendre. Jusqu'à récemment, ou Ianto l'a surpris au delà de l'imaginable, et où Jack en a été réduit à lui demander de ne jamais lui refaire un coup pareil. Chercher à briser la monotonie est une chose, voir toutes ses certitudes voler en éclat en est une autre.

Ianto l'a encore surpris en lui rétorquant qu'ouvrir les yeux de Jack sur les évidences qui couraient sous son nez – et Jack pourrait jurer avoir vu ses yeux se poser sur les bureaux vides de Gwen et d'Owen - ne faisait pas partie de son travail. Depuis, Ianto brise sa monotonie d'une manière beaucoup plus agréable à son goût.

Même Suzie avait cette manière bien à elle de le seconder ; toujours dans ses pattes, toujours à lui tenir tête, et en particulier quand il était sûr de lui. Jack regrette encore leurs discussions enflammées et ses raisonnements imaginatifs fondés sur les bribes d'information qu'elle collectait, ingérait et régurgitait pour lui, telle une fourmi affamée de savoir. Le plus amusant étant sans conteste qu'elle savait que quoiqu'elle fasse, Jack aurait toujours une longueur d'avance sur elle dans ce domaine, mais qu'elle n'abandonnait jamais.

La soif de connaissance – de pouvoir – de Suzie a été supplantée par la naïveté de Gwen. Gwen à travers qui il goûte une vie banale et ordinaire à laquelle il n'a jamais aspiré, mais qui lui manque néanmoins d'une certaine façon. Naïveté touchante et surtout, surtout, indestructible. Gwen reste Gwen, elle a gardé après tout ce temps passé à Torchwood ses capacités à s'étonner et à s'insurger intactes. Il lui manque peut-être la capacité d'adaptation propre à tout être humain.

Alors, oui, les jours passent et ne se ressemblent pas. Ou bien si, d'une certaine manière. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il refuse de se l'avouer qu'une partie de lui n'a pas conscience qu'il ne fait qu'attendre le jour où il retrouvera le Docteur.


	7. Une nouvelle iconographie de la résurrec

**Spoilers :** DW 3x11, 3x12, 3x13, TW 1x13

**Disclamer :** DW et TW appartiennent a Russel T. Davies, qui les mérite bien.

**Une nouvelle iconographie de la résurrection.**

« Il a changé » est la première chose qui vient a l'esprit du capitaine Jack Harkness lorsqu'il croise a nouveau le regard du Docteur. Il est parti sans un mot d'explication pour son équipe, a traverse le Vortex agrippé au Tardis, y a au passage laisse une vie de plus - depuis Abbadon, Jack estime qu'il peut les gaspiller à loisir ; si la bestiole infernale n'a pas épuisé son quota, c'est qu'il en a encore un certain nombre en réserve - pour se réveiller sous un ciel vide d'étoiles. Ces étoiles qui ont toujours été la seule constante de sa vie ; peu importe l'époque, les étoiles ont toujours été les mêmes.

Mais, oui, le Docteur a changé. Il s'est régénéré. Bien sur, Jack connait les histoires qu'on raconte sur les Time Lords, il sait qu'ils sont immortels. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il est persuadé que le Docteur est le seul à pouvoir comprendre ce qui lui arrive. Mais il n'avait pas envisagé – pas compris – ce que cela impliquait.

Qu'est devenu l'homme qui faisait danser Rose sur le pont du Tardis alors qu'il venait de lui sauver la vie ? Qui était si fier de le laisser explorer et s'émerveiller devant les rouages du Tardis, une chose - la seule chose - que sa compagne n'était pas en mesure de saisir ? Qui aimait a ce point Rose qu'il aurait sacrifié l'univers pour elle ?

Qui est cet homme qui le réprimande comme un enfant, sans même y penser ? Dont la compassion est balayée sans remords par sa propre importance ? Plus préoccupé par le sort de l'un des siens que par la survie de l'espèce humaine ?

Et alors qu'il découvre le nouveau Docteur, l'homme seul et hors de sa portée, plus que ne l'a jamais été l'ancien – ou bien était ce la présence de Rose qui donnait a Jack cette illusion - il se découvre également de nouveaux sentiments pour lui.

L'admiration sans bornes ? Pas disparue, évidemment, mais teintée de réalisme, maintenant : même un Time Lord peut faire des erreurs. La complicité ? Elle a suivi Rose dans ce nouveau monde, et Jack se surprend à comprendre Martha, bien plus que le Docteur. L'amour ? Toujours présent, bien sur, mais différent ; Jack se découvre plus affame de louanges que d'étreintes.

Oui, le Docteur a changé. Pendant que Jack l'attendait, anticipait le jour ou il aurait enfin les réponses, toutes les réponses, le Docteur a changé. Il a continue sa fuite en avant, alors que Jack s'est laissé emprisonner par un souvenir.

Mais d'une certaine manière, il n'arrive pas à s'en sentir déçu ; est-ce parce que sa fonction à Torchwood lui a permis de mieux comprendre le Docteur, d'apprendre les angoisses de celui qui doit savoir, qui doit trouver, qui doit être le meilleur ? Pas pour une quelconque raison d'estime personnelle, mais parce que des vies sont entre ses mains.

Oui, le Docteur a changé. Mais alors qu'il enrage contre les chaines qui le retiennent prisonnier, quand il aurait tant besoin de _faire_ quelque chose et de ne pas juste rester la à attendre, malgré sa confiance en celui qui ne l'a jamais déçu, Jack se demande si le Docteur est le seul à avoir changé…


	8. Tout acte d'amour est une séparation

**Spoilers:** DW 3x11à 3x13

**Disclamer:** Toujours pas à moi. Je suis patiente.

**Tout acte d'amour est une séparation.**

Jack a rêvé de ces mots, au sens propre comme au figuré, d'ailleurs. De ces trois mots, si simples, mais de la bouche du Docteur. Pendant plus d'un siècle, il a modelé ses actions et ses pensées pour les entendre. Il a tout fait pour rendre le Docteur fier de lui, fier de ce que Jack a fait _pour_ lui.

On dit que l'on ne change pas, même par amour. Alors Jack se plait a penser que le Docteur ne l'a pas changé, qu'il n'a que révélé une partie de lui qu'il ne connaissait pas. Cette partie de lui qui le pousse à se battre pour des causes justes, à se battre contre ce qu'il sait dangereux, à se battre plutôt que de fuir.

Mais quand le Docteur, Martha et lui se retrouvent à Cardiff, Jack ne sait plus exactement ce qu'il cherche. Et quand le Docteur prononce enfin ces mots tant attendus, une voix en lui lui souffle qu'il doit continuer ce qu'il a commencé ici. Alors Jack réalise que ce qu'il cherchait si fort était entendre ces mots, l'approbation suprême, mais que ce qu'ils impliquent a perdu son sens.

« Come with me ».

Alors il sait qu'il a eu raison. Il restera. Il continuera. Pour le Docteur.

Parce que ce qu'il cherche à présent n'est plus de le rejoindre, mais de lui donner une raison de revenir vers lui.


	9. Le cœur de ton geste

**Spoilers :** DW 3x13… et franchement, si vous ne l'avez pas vu, ne lisez PAS ça… y'a des choses qu'il ne faut PAS se spoiler…

**Disclamer :** le juge a dit que je n'avais aucun droit sur eux… je vais attendre que Russel T. Davies s'en lasse pour faire appel.

**Note:** j'ai vérifié mes notes, il y est indiqué que ce thème est censé expliquer que Jack révèle son surnom au Docteur parce qu'il a forcément entendu l'allusion à Face de Boe dans le 3x11. Si quelqu'un est capable de m'indiquer où je me suis perdue...

**Le cœur de ton geste.**

On appelle ça le bizutage.

Quelque soit l'époque ou le coin perdu de l'univers, les petits nouveaux sont toujours aflubés de surnoms ridicules. Et pour peu que les petits nouveaux brillent par leurs capacités, ce surnom est celui par lequel la postérité connaîtra leurs exploits. Un rien ridicule, n'est-ce pas ?

Et bien c'est exactement ce qui est arrivé au capitaine Jack Harkness.

Nouveau venu, les vétérans de la Time Agency l'ont surnommé « Face de Boe ». Ils ne sont pas allés cherché bien loin, et Jack se décide dans un élan de positivisme à se dire qu'ils reconnaissent au moins son physique, à défaut de ses capacités ! Il a le temps de faire ses preuves, mais c'est la première impression qui compte après tout…

Avec le temps, il apprend la reconnaissance derrière la tradition, la bienveillance derrière le choix du surnom. Et comme chacun d'entre eux, il devient fier de porter un nom qui représente ce qu'il est ; un agent de la Time Agency reconnu par ses pairs. Alors comme les autres, il le protège, le jalouse furieusement ; il utilise des noms d'emprunt, garde le seul qui ait un sens pour lui à l'abri de ceux qui ne comprennent pas ce qu'il signifie.

Il s'entend justifier sa crainte de changer d'apparence en vieillissant par de la vanité. Oui, bien sur, son physique lui a souvent facilité la vie, et savoir en user voir en abuser fait partie de lui. Mais il y a aussi derrière cette question l'angoisse de changer, pas seulement physiquement. De perdre le droit d'user de ce nom qui signifie tant pour lui, qui caractérise une partie importante de sa vie. D'avoir changé ?

« Face de Boe » n'est pas mort quand il a quitté la Time Agency. « Face de Boe » ne mourra pas tant qu'il gardera le souvenir de ceux qui l'ont formé, et qu'il continuera de respecter les valeurs qu'ils lui ont inculquées.

Mais « Face de Boe » est toujours resté _son_ nom. Celui qui le caractérise. Celui qu'il respecte. Celui dont il est fier. Et en quittant le Docteur, cette fois de son propre chef, il espère que quelqu'un d'autre sera à nouveau fier de ce nom un jour.


End file.
